


heart made of glass, my mind of stone

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave is still dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Just Not Right Now, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five cares about his siblings, Number Five has a heart, and he gets one, but don't worry cause im gonna make him come back, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Five stepped further into the room and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You know, I can recognize the symptoms Klaus.""Symptoms of what?""The jet lag. Full body itch."or, the one where Klaus is tired of time travel, Five promises revenge and there's slight healing.





	heart made of glass, my mind of stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad that no one noticed that Klaus was gone,,,,like I get it, he was flighty and slightly irresponsible but dang. yall did not have to do him like that

Alarm seized Five when he saw the bloody footprints leading from the upstairs bathroom to Klaus' bedroom. After the events of last night and the disappointment at losing his one and only lead, if Five had to come home to a dead sibling he was going to lose his shit. 

If Klaus had done something stupid and gotten himself killed before he could save him from the apocalypse, Five was actually gonna kill him. 

Luckily, Klaus' door was cracked and Five had a clear view of a freshly bathed Klaus putting on a shirt. Five couldn't see any major injuries on his brother but there was something about him that peaked Five's interest. Five knocked lightly and Klaus turned to him before continuing his shuffle around the room. 

"You okay?" Five asked, not expecting a truthful answer. 

"Hey," He greeted and Five noticed the relief in his eyes. "Yeah, I just...long night." 

Five chuckled knowingly, taking notice of the tattoo and dog tags. "More than one from the looks of it." 

Klaus mumbled out an agreement and Five raised an eyebrow. "Don't remember the dog tags." 

Klaus stretched and his hand absently traced over the cool metal. "Yeah," He grunted. "They belonged to a friend." 

Five was skeptical about that one. 

He knew all about emotional connections to inanimate objects. He considered himself a sort of expert on them, considering his closest relationship was with a mannequin he met during the apocalypse. The way Klaus gently traced those tags, didn't say 'friend' to Five. But he could tell there might be a story with them that his brother wasn't exactly ready to share yet, so he let it go. 

"And the tattoo?" 

Klaus looked down at his arm with furrowed brows and he blinked tiredly. "Yeah, well. I don't totally remember getting that." Klaus leveled a look at Five. "Like I said, it was a long night."

And Five could tell that Klaus wanted him to drop it, and he would've, if it hadn't been for the fact that now he finally had someone who understood. Maybe not exactly, but he might've had an ally. Someone who could help him, someone who he could talk to without feeling pitied. 

Talking with Vanya was therapeutic and calming, but she didn't take him seriously. Talking with Luther felt like talking with their father, all condescending and presumptuous.

But Klaus, while he might've had a few screws loose, wouldn't try to send him to a therapist or tell him what he thought Five needed to do. He would just listen. He would _understand_. 

Five felt positively giddy.  "You did it, didn't you?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. If Klaus got his hands on a briefcase, maybe, _just maybe-_

"What're you talking about?"  Five stepped further into the room and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You know, I can recognize the symptoms Klaus." 

"Symptoms of what?" 

"The jet lag. Full body itch." Five listed. Klaus sighed deeply and sat down on his bed. "The headache that feels like someone shoved a box of cotton up your nose and through your brain." 

Five frowned at his brother concernedly. "You wanna tell me about it?" 

Klaus lifted his head from his hands and scoffed. "Your pals, when they broke into the house and couldn't find you, they took  _me_  hostage instead." 

Five jolted at that. His first reaction was to be proud of Klaus for stealing their briefcase and ask where it was. Unfortunately though, Five knew the protocols. He knew _exactly_  what Hazel and Cha-Cha were supposed to do in a situation like that.

  He'd followed the same rules multiple times. 

Five's gaze flickered back to the bloody footprints that stained the floor and wondered how much of that was his fault. 

"Are you okay?" Five asked finally. Klaus looked startled at the question, as if he hadn't been expecting it. 

"What? Yeah, I didn't tell them anything, it's all good." 

Five narrowed his eyes and teleported himself next to Klaus on his bed, ignoring Klaus' flinch. "That's not what I asked Klaus." Five said firmly. "I asked if _you_ were okay." 

"What do you care?" Klaus snapped and Five reared back from the unexpected anger. "They didn't find out where you were and I got out. End of story." 

Five faltered and Klaus stood to leave but Five wasn't gonna let that happen.

He  _couldn't_  let that happen. He unwillingly caused so much pain when he worked for the commission. Hundreds and hundreds of people's blood stained his hands. He could not- _would not_ let his brother be one of those hundred. 

He specifically came back to save his siblings from one thing. If he ended up hurting more than helping, he'd never forgive himself. 

He blinked himself to the door first and shut it, effectively keeping Klaus inside. " _Klaus_ ," Five said, an edge of desperation seeping into his voice. "I care about you because you're my brother.  I just-I just want to know if you're okay. I  _need_  to know that you're okay." 

Klaus paused, studying Five suspiciously for a moment before sighing shakily. "Well, if you're really asking then...no. I'm not really okay." 

"Is there anything I can do?"

Klaus scrubbed a hand across his face and somehow he looked like ten years had been added to his life. "I know you don't really do hugs or any physical contact really, but...I could really use a-" 

Klaus was cut off by a small body barreling into his. If he hadn't spent almost a year at war, he probably would've fallen over from the force. Klaus blinked in surprise but didn't hesitate to return the embrace. 

"I'm sorry Klaus." Five muttered into his chest, his short arms reaching around his brother's thin waist, hands curling into his shirt. "I should've been here to stop them. We all should've." 

And Five internally promised to pay Cha-Cha and Hazel a visit later. 

Klaus curled down so he could bury his head in his brother's shoulder. He sighed as tears pricked his eyes but he smiled thinly. "Yeah, well, if you went all crazy, fifty-eight year old, time-jumping assassin on them I probably wouldn't have met Dave, so..." 

Five gave Klaus one final squeeze before pulling away slowly and straightening his uniform.

"Dave? Who's Dave?"

Klaus smiled wistfully and his gaze turned distant. "You would've loved him Five. He was absolutely beautiful." 

The thousand mild stare, the dog tags, the new muscle definition. Five winced as he put the clues together. Losing someone is horrible, but losing someone to circumstance that were out of your control? That's a million times worse. 

Five watched his brother's melencholy eyes sadly. "Tell me about him?" 

"One day." Klaus promised, fingering his dog tags. "Soon." 

And Five understood. It was still fresh. Five couldn't bear to think about his siblings after finding their bodies, instead hyperfixating on survival. 

And maybe that was an unhealthy coping mechanism, considering how fucked up he was now, but Five would keep an eye on him. 

He just had to focus on keeping Klaus alive long enough for Five to hear about this absolutely beautiful Dave. 

**Author's Note:**

> speaking of hyperfixation, I definitely wrote this instead of doing my ap psych homework so we'll see how that turns out


End file.
